


First editions

by diner_drama



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles You Book Slut, Do not disrespect Erik's books, Library AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama/pseuds/diner_drama
Summary: If you wish to borrow any of the rare volumes and first editions of scientific texts to be found in the Bodleian library, you must first go through Erik Lehnsherr, specialist subject librarian and possible actual dragon, presently on sabbatical from guarding the gates of Hell.Professor Charles Xavier has a bet going with his lab assistant that he can be the first to crack Lehnsherr's icy exterior and get his hands on the precious, fragile copy ofOn the Origin of Speciesthat he knows is hidden somewhere in the stacks.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	First editions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Happily Ever After Harlequin Hoopla "Romance" prompt for February 18th: Library AU

If you wish to borrow any of the rare volumes and first editions of scientific texts to be found in the Bodleian library, you must first go through Erik Lehnsherr, specialist subject librarian and possible actual dragon, presently on sabbatical from guarding the gates of Hell.

Professor Charles Xavier has a bet going with his lab assistant that he can be the first to crack Lehnsherr's icy exterior and get his hands on the precious, fragile copy of _On the Origin of Species_ that he knows is hidden somewhere in the stacks.

On his first attempt, he approaches the front desk, confident in his not inconsiderable charms, just in time to see Lehnsherr eviscerating a lecturer from the economics department.

"You have walked into my library in your _ridiculous_ tweed suit to tell me that the revised edition of your textbook has enough updated material since the previous edition _last year_ that you intend to require the university to purchase _three thousand pounds' worth_ of copies?" he hisses, flexing his muscles threateningly and looking, Charles thinks privately, rather lovely. 

"The students are unhappy at the idea of purchasing their own," says the lecturer, puffing up his chest and attempting, unsuccessfully, to stare the librarian down.

"Imagine that," murmurs Lehnsherr dangerously. 

"The library is required to-"

"To pad your profit margins? No, I rather think not."

"I demand to speak to your-"

" _Leave_ ," he growls, leaning over the counter and showing all his teeth. Defeated, the man turns tail and flees.

"What?" snaps Lehnsherr, turning his terrifying laser focus onto Charles.

"Nothing," says Charles, walking away. "Nothing at all."

The next day, after reassessing his approach, he changes out of his usual all-tweed ensemble and into his most snuggly, approachable woollen cardigan, and stops by a small café on his way in. In his preliminary investigations, which included the strategic befriendment and gentle interrogation of several lesser librarians, he made a point of discovering the type of coffee and pastry that the formidable Mr. Lehnsherr favours.

Carefully balancing the takeaway cup and the paper bag as he passes through the turnstile, he approaches the desk once more with his most winning smile.

"Mr. Lehnsherr," he begins, placing the drink and the pastry on the counter. "I thought you might-"

"Is that a hot beverage? You bought a hot beverage into my library, near my _books_?" says Lehnsherr fiercely, narrowing his eyes.

"I also brought you a doughnut," says Charles, raising his chin in challenge.

"A _jam_ doughnut?" he hisses, inspecting the bag.

"Uh," says Charles elegantly, realising that he may have made an error. "I'll just-" 

He beats a hasty retreat as Lehnsherr mutters to himself about ridiculous professors and their insulting disregard for his books. Peeking over his shoulder as he makes his exit, however, he spies the librarian looking around warily, then surreptitiously taking a large, messy bite out of the doughnut.

The next day, Lehnsherr is already waiting for Charles as he walks through the doors, tapping his foot impatiently as he fumbles with his library card to open the plastic gates.

"No food or drink today," he comments drily. "I see you're capable of learning, at least."

"I should hope so," responds Charles, making his way to the desk. "Otherwise they should really revoke at least one of my three doctorates."

"Most people find one doctorate to be sufficient. Do you have something to prove, perhaps?"

"No, I just really like doing science, and people keep letting me."

A corner of Lehnsherr's mouth quirks into something almost resembling a smile. "There's no accounting for taste, I suppose."

"Not all of us have the iron constitution required to withstand the rigours of librarianship."

He quirks an eyebrow and runs his appraising gaze down Charles' body and back up again. "Clearly." 

Charles takes a momentary detour from his finely-crafted master plan to blush like an idiot.

"I take it you want something," says Lehnsherr after a minute's silence.

"I've heard you're the man to talk to if I want to get my hands on a first edition of a certain treatise on the origin of species."

"Your _hands_ ," he sniffs, eyeing them with distaste, "will not be getting any where near a first edition copy of _anything_ without a thorough wash and a pair of gloves. That item is held in the closed stacks. You may only have access to it if you can adequately convince me that you have a genuine need of it for your research, and that you can be trusted with it."

"My laboratory is working on comparing the phylogenetic reality of speciation against the taxonomical systems that have historically been used by naturalists. There is a lithographic diagram of the tree of life contained within the pages of the book that we wish to consult, but it has been scanned incorrectly, so the digital version doesn't adequately meet our requirements."

"That meets my criteria for genuine need, but you have yet to persuade me that you will be able to interact with the pages without damaging them."

Charles bites his lip and leans forwards on his elbows, considering.

"What can I do to convince you?"

Lehnsherr smiles, reckless and full of teeth.

* * *

"I have to say, Erik, this is not quite what I expected," he huffs, hefting another stack of thick volumes onto the trolley.

"Buck up, Charles. It'll be character-building," says Erik unhelpfully from behind his desk, where he is flicking through a folder of stack requests and taking an entirely unnecessary amount of glee in stamping them with the word "DECLINED".

Charles sighs, firmly reminds himself of the promised rewards of biological excellence, and trundles away to shelve yet more books.

* * *

"You've washed your hands up to the elbows?" Erik asks again, pulling white cotton gloves onto Charles' hands.

"Yes, Erik," sighs Charles for the eighth time. "I could probably perform bloody surgery at this point."

"Fine," he assents. "You have one hour in the reading room. I will be in the room observing you at all times. If you touch the book in a way that I do not like, I will eject you from the room."

"I understand."

"Very well. You may enter."

The reading room itself is one of many such identical rooms in the building and is deliberately incredibly boring. The only feature of interest is the presence of an immaculately-preserved green and gold cloth-bound book, sitting on the table.

Reverently, Charles sits down in the chair in front of the book and opens it to the first page. Erik settles on another chair in the corner, crossing his ankle over his knee, and watches intently, but within seconds, Charles has forgotten his entire existence.

He painstakingly leafs through the pages until he reaches the extra-large sheet where the diagram he desires can be found, and with gentle hands, carefully unfolds it. Erik watches, transfixed, as Charles loses himself in the book, his red lips moving unconsciously as he reads through the ancient text, following the lines with his gloved fingers hovering over the words and occasionally pausing to take notes on his tablet. The level of wonder and veneration with which he treats the crumbling paper would not be out of place in a pilgrim at the Temple Mount.

Nearly an hour passes without either man stirring from his absorption. Then, with the slow beatific smile of someone awaking from a wonderful dream, Charles leans back in his seat and lets out a blissful sigh. He folds back the sheet along the original score lines and eases the book closed, then rests his hand on the engravings on the front cover as though saying a private prayer.

"Thank you, Erik," he says quietly, lifting his gaze. There is something like fire in the librarian's icy blue eyes as he inclines his head in recognition. With his own immaculate white gloves, he picks up the tome and eases it into its storage box, which he then locks and double-locks. Motioning wordlessly for Charles to follow him, he stalks into a back room, pausing only to unlock the door with his ID card, and nestles the locked box into its place in the stacks.

He peels off his gloves and shoves them into his pocket, then takes Charles by the shoulders and pushes him backwards until they are hidden in the gap between two rows of shelves. 

"Erik, what's-" begins Charles as his shoulders hit the wall.

"You are magnificent," growls Erik, and crashes their lips together.

* * *

If you wish to borrow any of the rare volumes and first editions of scientific texts to be found in the Bodleian library, you'd be best off talking to Charles Xavier, the only knight brave enough to face the dragon and live to tell the tale. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have only requested one very old text from the Bodleian and honestly they were actually really nice about it so I'm being a bit unfair here.
> 
> I am entirely sustained by comments because I thrive on attention. How am I doing on the Cherik banter? I want to get it right because it's my favourite thing.
> 
> [Subscribe to my profile to keep up to date with my fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama), or you can also find me on the [Tumblr](https://hi-inevitable-im-dad.tumblr.com/).


End file.
